eastendersfandomcom-20200215-history
Episode 5036 (20 March 2015)
Synopsis Pam reassures a deflated Donna when it looks as though not many people can make her 30th birthday party that night. Donna admits that it’s depressing turning 30 and still being single – Pam reassures her that she’ll be married before she knows it. Les and Claudette sit together in the park – Claudette is delighted with the necklace Les has got her. As the evening arrives, Donna and Pam sit in a near empty Vic - Pam tries to convince Donna that people will show up; it’s still early. The pair are relieved when Fatboy arrives, shortly followed by Martin and Kush. Fatboy gives Donna a gift, but she appears uninterested when a load of guests arrive. As the pub sing Happy Birthday to an uplifted Donna, Pam tells Donna that she has a surprise for her later. After Martin and Fatboy’s fight, Pam takes a teary Donna home. Pam announces that it’s time for her surprise, and out of the shadows steps Claudette, the woman Les met in the park - it’s Donna’s mum... Shabnam finds Kush on his stall and suggests that they talk. When Kush seems to give her the brush off, a hurt Shabnam storms off. Carol clocks a morose Masood in the café and reminds him that both Shabnam and Tamwar are old enough to make their own mistakes, suggesting that maybe they just need their dad – giving Masood food for thought. Tamwar finds a tear stained Shabnam on the sofa, who brands herself a hypocrite – Tamwar tells her to stop beating herself up about what’s happened. Masood overhears Shabnam confess that she thinks he is disappointed in her. Tamwar advises Shabnam to get back out there and show Kush she doesn’t care -the pair agree that they can’t let their fears rule their lives. Masood’s disappointed when Shabnam and Tamwar announce they’re off to the Vic, just as he’s in the middle of making a family dinner. A fed up Masood eats dinner alone, before grabbing a wad of notes from a box on the shelf, pocketing them and heading into the betting shop. In the Vic, when Shabnam clocks how drunk Kush is and Martin refuses to help, Shabnam heads outside to find him. On Arthur’s bench, a tearful Kush apologises to Shabnam and tells her that his wife would have turned 30 this week. An uptight Martin is on a phone call which he swiftly ends when Rebecca and Cindy enter. Rebecca admits that she should go and see Sonia but Martin maintains that she should hold off until he’s spoken to Sonia alone. In the café, Sonia suggests to Tina that they have a date evening, somewhere away from the Square, to which Tina agrees. Nancy scuppers their plans when she reminds Tina that she’ll need her at the Vic to help out at Donna’s 30th party. In the café, Martin asks Sonia to talk later – Sonia claims she can’t and Tina chips in - there’s a party. A dejected Martin leaves and on spying Kush, tells him that they’re going to Donna’s party; it’s time to move on. Martin leaves Rebecca and Cindy at the Beales’, Cindy assures him they’ll just watch a movie and will stay out of trouble. As soon as Martin leaves, Cindy takes off her dressing gown to reveal that she’s dressed up – it’s clear she has other plans. Kush questions Martin’s foul mood – but Martin reminds Kush that he’s not exactly cheerful either. Kush states that it’s not easy being single at their age. Sonia admits to Carol that Martin keeps making out Rebecca is too busy to see her – Carol assures her that things will get easier – they’ll go to Donna’s party and find Martin together. When the pair arrive at the pub, Martin blanks Sonia. Martin makes a bet that he can pull Donna for money – Fatboy clocks this exchange. Liam arrives at the Beales’ with a bottle of cider – Rebecca’s unsure it’s a good idea. Sonia tries to have a chat with Martin but he’s not playing ball and snidely tells her that he wouldn’t take her back if she begged him. When Martin clocks Sonia and Tina close, he goes in to try and kiss Donna. An angry Fatboy attacks him and shouts that Martin’s only trying to pull her for a bet. Donna is fuming; she can take care of herself. Sonia lets tip at Martin – he can’t treat people like how he just has Donna. This riles Martin, who refers to Tina as Sonia’s girlfriend; Carol’s shocked. Cora turns up in Stan’s hospital room with a bottle of champagne – they can’t have an engagement without an engagement party. Credits Category:Episode Category:2015 Episodes